Crash Bandicoot:Return of the Scientist
by Youngmasterdrake
Summary: Crash and Crunch work on getting Crash's memory back while defeating Dr.Neo Cortex and the new villan...
1. Sleepless Nights

**CRASH BANDICOOT**

**THE RETURN OF THE SCIENTIST**

**Sleepless nights**

It was late at night. Everyone in the bandicoot hut was asleep. Except for Crash, he couldn't sleep. Crash lay in his bed with his eyes wide open, looking paranoid. Things had been pretty normal ever since Crash had once again spoiled the plans of Dr. Neo Cortex, evil scientist and arch nemesis of Crash. But for some reason, Crash couldn't help but think that something was up. Suddenly a very loud and annoying sound went off in Crash's ear. He looked over to see that his alarm clock had went off. "Great," he thought. "One more night without sleep." He forced himself to get up and out of bed so he decided he might as well get something to eat. Crash walked into the kitchen only to find Coco and Crunch already sitting there eating waffles. "Sorry Crash," said Coco. "Yea, these were the last ones," added Crunch. "Perfect!" yelled Crash. "No sleep, and no waffles!" he stormed out of the hut. Crash sat on the beach of N.Sanity Island and stared out at the sea. He felt sick to his stomach. Coco walked up behind him. "Hey Crash, are you okay? You didn't look so good in there," she stated. Crash looked at her, he was just about to say something but then he passed out from exhaustion.

"Crash?...Crash!" it was Coco, once again screaming in Crash's ear. He slightly opened his eyes. "Wha- where am I?" he said. "What do you mean? Your at home! It's not like you ever go anywhere!" said Crunch, he snickered to himself. Coco went to help Crash up. "WHOA!" he shrieked. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. "What the-" started Coco. "Get away from me!" Crash went on. "I don't know you!" he shouted, and with that, he took off running as fast as he could out of the hut. Coco looked at Crunch, confused. "I don't know what his problem is, but I'm going to figure it out." said Crunch. Then he took off running after Crash.


	2. Lost Memories

**Lost memories**

Crash just kept running. He didn't know where he was going, or who he was, but he just kept running. "Who were those people?" he thought. "CRASH!" a voice said from behind him. "Uh- oh!" said Crash, and he tried to run even faster. But his speed was no match for Crunches so Crunch quickly caught up. "Hey Crash! What's your deal bro?" asked Crunch. "I don't know!" yelled Crash. "Hey dude calm down, it's me, Crunch!" exclaimed Crunch. Crash finally turned around. "Okay, Crunch, if that is your name. I don't know you, nor do I have any desire to know you so BACK OFF!" yelled Crash. "Don't get snippy with me or I'll bash that tiny head of yours into next year!" yelled Crunch. "Oh yea? Then bring it!" shouted Crash. (I don't know if you people know this, but Crunch Bandicoot has a very short temper so you don't want to piss him off). "If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get!" said Crunch. He growled loudly. "But I'm warning you that-" Crash punched him in the face. Crunch just looked at Crash, stunned. "Okay, now you've pissed me off!" said Crunch. "Then why don't you use your little tin foil arm and come get me?!?" challenged Crash. "Why I oughta-" Crash took off running through the jungle.

Once again Crunch's speed caught up to Crash's and he was caught. "Why won't you leave?!?" yelled Crash. "You wanted a fight, now I'm gonna give it to you!" Crunch shouted back. Crash suddenly pulled his fruit bazooka out and aimed right at Crunch. Crunch's face changed quickly from angry to worried. "Whoa man, now we can settle this!" cried Crunch. "Damn straight,"said Crash with a surprisingly straight face. Finger on the trigger, Crash was just about to shoot Crunch, when a dart was shot right into his neck. "Whoa!" he yelled. Then he just passed out and fell to the ground, knocked out. Crunch looked up, surprised. No one was there that he could see. He looked back at Crash and decided that he should take him back to the house. Just as he was about to pick him up, Crash spun and was on his feet and now Crunch was on the ground. Fruit Bazooka drawn, once again, Crash was about to finish him off when... "CRASH STOP!!!!" Crash turned to see two figures, one flying and one running, out of the forest. This was the break that Crunch needed. He rose to his feet and bashed Crash over the head with his metal arm. Coco stared at Crunch, while he kept his glare at the bandicoot on the ground. There were loud crashes of trees heard. Crunch looked at Aku Aku and shouted, "GET DOWN!" The three dove to the ground just to avoid being hit by...a spaceship? Crunch looked up and his gaze was met by a giant N. Cortex. Cortex jumped out of his spaceship and looked at Crash. Then his gaze went to Crunch. "Well what the hell did you do to him?" said Cortex with a bit of a chuckle. "Exactly what I'm about to do to you!" yelled Crunch. Cortex pulled his gun and the showdown began.


	3. The Showdown

**THE SHOWDOWN**

Cortex was the one to pull the first move. He began firing rapid shots in Crunch's direction. Crunch sidesteped and easily jumped out of the way. This made Cortex angry and he began firing more shots. Crunch dodged all but one, which barely even grazed his mechanical arm. "Have some of this!" Crunch yelled as he began sprinting towards Cortex. "NOOO!!! Okay my new minion, GET HIM!" yelled Cortex. Then he screamed like a little girl out of fear of being pummled by Crunch. Just as Crunch was about to make contact he was drop kicked in the head. "Ahh!" he yelled. The figure was moving toward Crunch too rapidly for him to get a good look at...her? Crunch's thoughts were interrupted by repeated punching and kicking in the abdomanal section of his body. After a kick to the solarplex, Crunch was out of breath and...beaten. She kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Cortex and the girl that looked surprisingly like...could it be? Was it...Crunch's thoughts were once again by being punched right in the temple. He was quickly knocked out and abducted by Cortex. But who was that woman?


	4. An Old Friend

**AN OLD FRIEND**

Crunch woke up to see into the eyes of a maniac. Yes, it was Cortex. "Ta- Uh, I mean, my new minion! He's waking up," said Cortex. Crunch looked over to see the female Tasmanian tiger walking towards him. This means his fears had come true. A simple "No..." was all he could manage to say. "It can't be,"he whispered. She smiled down at him. "Oh but it is," said Cortex. "But why...HOW!?" yelled Crunch. "Why? After all these years, you ask me WHY!? I'll tell you why. Because she was the only thing that could get close to you, she was the only one that you loved. So I convinced her to join me after you left her and never came back," explained Cortex. "That's not true! I didn't leave you! He captured me, tortured me, I had no choice!" yelled Crunch, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't lie! You were out practicing heroics and you left her here all bye herself!" yelled Cortex back at him. "She doesn't love you Crunch, SHE LOVES ME!" shouted Cortex, an evil grin spreading across his face. "No.." said Crunch, horsely. "Isn't that right...Tani?" asked Cortex. "Yes Cortex," said Tani, a sexy expression on her face. "No...TANI!" yelled Crunch. He was becoming very frusterated. Cortex got closer to Tani and they started making love, forcing Crunch to watch. For one moment Cortex got up and started laughing histarically and Crunch swore he saw a sad expression on Tani's face. But when Cortex looked down, she looked lusty and the making love continued.


End file.
